Problem: Nadia has driven her car for a total of $10$ miles since she started driving daily. She has been driving $5$ miles each day. For how many days has Nadia been driving?
Solution: The number of days that Nadia has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $10\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $10\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ miles per day} = 2\text{ days}$